


Silver Moths

by lunaridae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaridae/pseuds/lunaridae
Summary: some soulmates are platonic. a short poem.





	

the moon once told me a secret  
flown down on the backs of winged messengers  
in silvery whispers and delicate kisses  
has she told you too?  
that our souls are made of stardust and moonlight  
that drew us together  
completing a picture with vivid watercolor  
if you're the pigment   
and i the brush  
we can repaint the world


End file.
